Devices and methods for collecting meat from animal parts having an elongated bone extending through a sleeve of meat have been known for some time. The known devices either use grippers for holding and pulling the bone and/or require bone pusher rods that push the bone completely through the central aperture of a rubber meat stripper diaphragm to ensure that the bone is reliably stripped and separated completely from the meat. Contact between bone grippers, or bone pusher rods, and the rubber or elastomeric meat stripper diaphragms severely limit their duration of use. Not only are these meat stripper diaphragms relatively expensive to replace, but their replacement entails down-time for the meat processing lines in which they are used. Accordingly there is a need for an improved device and method for mechanically collecting meat from animal parts having an elongated bone extending through a sleeve of meat. In a more general sense, there is a need for a device and method to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art. There is a further need for a bone stripper apparatus and method with alternative structures that are less cumbersome in assembly and operation and that moreover can be made relatively inexpensively. Alternatively, there is a commercial need for such an apparatus and method that provides the public with a useful and meaningful choice. It is to the provision of a method and apparatus that addresses these and other needs that the present disclosure is primarily directed.